


Snow Day

by wheel_pen



Series: Darkwood Eastport [13]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fish out of Water, Magic, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian is a little overzealous in preparing Laura to face the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> The bad words are censored; that’s just how I do things. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe. I’ve given a lot of thought to the Darkwood culture, so if something seems confusing, feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy!

_First winter_

“Now you must be careful out in the snow,” Gillian was saying. “It’s not like snow in the Valley. It might be quite cold or have ice underneath it. Be careful not to slip! Don’t sit down in it. If you start to get tired come back in right away. Don’t eat the snow, it will make you cold. Don’t throw snowballs at people’s faces. Don’t jump off anything into the snow—it looks soft, but it might be hard, or not as deep as you thought. Did I mention the ice? Don’t run around with icicles or throw them. Keep your mittens on and bring all your toys back—“

“What _are_ you doing?” Cal interrupted skeptically. The object Gillian was addressing, and dressing, looked more like an overstuffed doll than anything else.

“I’m just getting Laura ready to go outside,” Gillian explained, wrapping a scarf around the head of the object.

Cal bent down to peer into the tiny hole in the hood where the face should be. “Are you sure she’s still in there? It could be a stuffed turkey at this point.”

“I want to make sure she’s warm,” Gillian told him, reaching for a knit cap.

“Good G-d, Gillian, she can’t even _move_ ,” he protested. Laura twitched slightly, perhaps unable to do anything else.

Gillian sighed and began to unpeel the layers. “Well, fine, it’s just rather cold out—“

Laura emerged from the bindings of scarves, hats, hoods, ear muffs, coats, sweaters, and snow pants, her cheeks slightly flushed with warmth. “You were wrapped up just like a mummy,” Cal told her gleefully. “Mummy wrapped you up like a mummy! You’re lucky you didn’t get your brains pulled out through your nose.”

“Mommy, I don’t _want_ to play outside anymore!” Laura declared peevishly, as Gillian removed her boots to reveal three pairs of socks. Her siblings had long been cavorting in the snow while Laura was enrobed. “I want to go swimming.”

Gillian looked at Cal as if to blame him for the girl’s recalcitrant attitude. “It will be fun to play in the snow!” she insisted brightly. “Maybe we could take off those overalls, though…”

“And the long underwear,” Cal suggested. “She’s not trekking across Antarctica.”

“Maybe Daddy will go outside and play with you,” Gillian replied to the girl.

This sent Cal scurrying from the room. “No, sorry, Daddy’s got a lot of work to do!” In his nice, warm den.

“Okay, come on, let’s put this one back on,” Gillian decided, reaching for a discarded coat.

“Princess Kiki needs a coat!” Laura told her, indicating the doll lying nearby. “A purple princess coat that matches mine!”

Gillian sighed. No such item existed, as she was certain Laura knew. Maybe swimming would be better after all.


End file.
